Si j'avais su
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Les premiers regrets de Paul après un certain temps passé avec Aurore. Parfois, il y a des choses qu'on n'arrive pas à assumer. Il s'avère que les connes m'attirent, surtout dans ton genre.


Si j'avais su

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Pairing : Paul/Aurore

Résumé : Les premiers regrets de Paul après un certain temps passé avec Aurore. Parfois, il y a des choses qu'on n'arrive pas à assumer. « Il s'avère que les connes m'attirent, surtout dans ton genre. »

Je suis con.

Con, au point où je me rends compte que tes sentiments étaient importants pour moi. Toute cette embrouille pour des sentiments. Pour un « je t'aime » en trop, pour un sourire en moins.

Et merde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Parce que dans cette histoire, le fautif c'est bien moi.

Et puis les relations et moi, tu sais si bien, cela fait deux.

Mais merde. Je suis pathétique à refouler le passé, à regretter, à avoir des remords. Tout cela, ce n'est pas mon domaine, ce n'est pas moi simplement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu étais heureuse. Je crois que c'était le bonheur qui m'a fait fuir. Tes sourires, tes rires et tout ces moments passés avec toi ont fait de moi un lâche, un fuyard. Et quand peu à peu les sentiments sont arrivés en moi comme des ombres, je suis parti. Partir, pour m'éloigner de toi et de ta joie de vivre.

Que l'amour est compliqué. Si j'avais su me tenir, si j'avais su me contrôler. Mes pas se sont dirigés à l'opposé de toi lorsque j'ai senti tes mots dans le vent. Je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'être surpris, d'être arrogant, d'être chiant merde.

J'avais peur. Peur que c'était qu'une farce, que c'était du cinéma, du vent.

J'avais la trouille, comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Je crois que c'est la première fois que cela m'est arrivé. Et je ne voulais pas te blesser. On commençait si bien à s'entendre pourtant... et j'ai tout gâché.

Et puis l'amour c'est bidon. Cela ne sert à rien à part se rendre faible et soumis. Putain, en fait l'amour c'est répugnant. L'amour nous force à laisser tomber certaines de nos promesses, et d'en faire d'autres. Je te promets de t'aimer toute la vie. Je te promets d'être là quand tu as besoin de moi. Je te promets la bague au doigt et pleins d'enfants. Ouais... Promettre pleins de conneries !

Si j'avais su être moins distant, être confiant...

Il y a tellement de choses qu'on aurait pu faire ensemble, tellement de choses à me faire redécouvrir. Comment puis-je être aussi dégoûté de ton absence ? J'ai perdu l'habitude de la solitude. Tu auras réussi à me faire dépendant de toi finalement. Une partie de moi est resté avec toi.

Et ces coups de fils, à ne plus y compter. Et ces lettres qui ne servaient à combler le vide. Ces petits messages complètement débiles qui fait du bien...

J'ai tout foiré. Tout est parti en éclat, en quelques secondes.

Je suis trop lâche pour revenir sur mes pas, pour aller te voir, pour m'excuser, pour …oui, pour t'aimer finalement. Pour assumer que je t'aime simplement.

Putain, que l'amour fait des dégâts. Que je déteste cela.

Et toi...

Si j'avais su, est-ce que nous serions encore ensemble ? Serions nous en train de faire toutes ces bêtises qu'on aime tant ?

16

Non, mais c'est vrai, quand il s'agit de tout foutre en l' air, je suis le meilleur.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que dois-je faire ? Qu'est-ce qui faut faire dans ces moments-là ? Attendre ? Tourner la page ? Faire semblant d'être en paix ? D'être heureux ? Je suis complètement paumé. Perdu. Oui, je suis perdu. Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais je me sens perdu sans toi.

Sérieusement, comment je suis devenu comme cela ? J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. D'être une vulgaire chose qui ne sert à rien. En fait, je suis rien. RIEN.

Et si j'avais su rester le même et ne pas tenir compte de tes crises de joies, de ton foutu caractère, rien ne serait passé.

Merde, tu es une fille trop gentille. Ouais, trop conne aussi. Et il s'avère que les connes m'attirent, surtout dans ton genre. Finalement, je m'aperçois que personne ne te dépassera. Tu es unique. Oui, je l'avoue, cela me fait mal de le dire, mais tu es unique. Voilà, c'est dit, c'est pensé.

Mais le problème, c'est que maintenant, je pense qu'à toi. Toi, toi, et encore toi. C'est si pathétique... Je me choque moi-même. Tu m'as tellement changé. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une personne pouvait me changer autant, cela prouve que je ne suis pas intouchable, que je peux être influençable. Moi qui voulais,être inatteignable, que mon cœur soit dur comme une pierre, que mes émotions deviennent implacables, je suis finalement qu'une personne pitoyable. Pitoyable ! Je le dis, et le redis, je le pense si fort. Comment ai-je fait pour être rabaissé à ce point ? J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule. En fait, je suis ridicule. Si ridicule, en m'apercevant que je pense malgré tout à toi.

Je ne fait que traîner dans les rues, sans savoir où aller. Je n'ai aucune direction, aucun but, laissant mes pas me guider vers un ailleurs inconnu.

Et les petits détails que je croise à chaque coin de rue, à chaque sourire sur les visages d'autrui, ne peut malheureusement que être lié à tout ces souvenirs que j'ai crée avec toi.

Si j'avais su comprendre à travers tes sous-entendus, si j'avais su traduire tes sourires et tes larmes, je te saurai sûrement mieux compris, j'aurai éviter de faire semblant d'être indifférent à tes émotions vives, je serai parti bien avant que tout cela dégrade...

Et c'est seulement maintenant que je suis parti.

Si j'avais su.

17


End file.
